


Tea or More

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus makes his intentions clear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea or More

**Author's Note:**

> Remus makes his intentions clear.

Title: Tea or More  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #198: Tea  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus makes his intentions clear.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tea or More

~

“This isn’t what I...anticipated when you...invited me,” Severus gasped.

Mouth occupied, Remus hummed a reply, making Severus’ fingers clench in his hair.

“You...lured me here...under false pretences!”

Pulling back, Remus licked his lips. “Not really, Severus,” he said, hoarse. “I believe I was quite clear about my intentions.”

“The invitation was for tea!”

“The invitation was tea, possibly more,” Remus reminded him, nuzzling his bollocks. “I opted for more.”

Severus’ back arched as Remus swallowed his cock once more, and as he spilled down Remus’ throat moments later, Remus decided no tea ever tasted so delicious.

~


End file.
